Relationships Change
by PigInThePen
Summary: Batman and Flash have monitor duty together. How will that change their relationship? And why does Flash want to know what Bruce does in his free time? BatmanxFlash. Now Complete.
1. Monitor Duty with Flash

A/N: Hi, I'm back again. This time, I have a multi-chapter for ya'll. It's a little hard to keep Batman in character. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League.

* * *

Batman groaned softly. Clark had just passed out the monitor duty schedules. Why did he have to put him with Flash? Flash would kill the whole appeal to monitor duty. It was quiet and monotonous. Now, Batman was faced with two months of Flash every other day for six hours. Speaking of, there he was; the great speedster himself.

Flash zoomed up to him. "Bats, it looks like we've got monitor duty together."

"It would appear that way." Batman didn't have time or patience to deal with that nickname, let alone the creator. Clark was going to suffer the next few months.

"See ya at six." Then, Flash was gone. Batman rolled his eyes. He was always the showoff. Batman stalked off to find Superman.

He found him in the control room talking to Diana. Superman knew immediately that Batman was out for blood. He held his hands up in mock defeat. Batman nodded at Diana. "Excuse me, Diana." She nodded back.

"Clark, why did you put Flash on my duty?" Honestly, he almost would have taken one of the newer members. They at least shut up when he glared at them. Flash did for a few minutes before talking again.

"Everyone else has had their two months with him. He's really not that bad. Bruce, just be patient." Superman said.

"He really isn't. He's actually quite funny and entertaining instead of annoying, like he is around the others." Diana offered. When he gave her a glare, she just shrugged.

"Fine. I'll deal with him." Then, Batman turned and left.

* * *

At six that evening, Batman walked into the monitor womb. Flash still wasn't there. At 6:01, Flash walked in, carrying an iced mocha.

"You're late." Batman growled.

"Sorry, didn't realize a minute could murder." Flash muttered and settled into the chair next to Batman.

"Why were you late?"

"No reason." Batman glared at him. "Work kept me late." Flash admitted.

"You have a job?" Batman mentally slapped himself. He hadn't been able to keep his surprise in check. Now Flash probably thought he actually cared about his personal life.

"Duh. Everyone has to make money. Well, every non-billionaire person." Batman noticed Flash hadn't said what he did. He was attempting to shift the conversation.

"What do you do?" Batman tried to act uninterested. Flash probably had an embarrassing job that he didn't want to tell anyone about. Batman got a brief mental image of Flash as a door-to-door salesman. He cringed a little at the thought.

"Nothing. Watch the monitors." Flash grumbled. He had turned his short attention span to the monitors. Batman dropped it. Still, he was determined to find out what Wally West did. Maybe not today, but very soon, he'd find out.

At 8:00, Flash was tired of being quiet. "Hey, Bats?" Batman grunted. "What do you do for fun outside of dressing like a bat and playing superhero? Golf?" Wally suggested.

Batman breathed out. "What, I won't tell anyone. Seriously, I promise." Flash vowed.

"I sleep." There, that should shut him up. Batman had no such luck.

"For real. Sleeping isn't an acceptable answer. Neither is dating supermodels as Bruce Wayne. Something personal."

"I don't do anything personal."

"Seriously?" Wally couldn't believe that. "Man, sometime I'm gonna need to drag you out and go do something fun."

"Flash, shut up."

"Fine. I'm shutting." Flash pouted and crossed his arms.

* * *

The next few weeks passed in the same manor. Flash asked questions that Batman either dodged or ignored. Bruce was tired of playing these ridiculous games. Finally, on a Wednesday night, they reached a compromise.

Wally's cell phone rang. He checked who was calling, the sped off to a corner of the room. He thought Bats couldn't hear him

"Hello? Teresa?" Wally whispered. Someone on the other end replied. "Yeah. Mix the cleaner with the blood." Blood? Batman wondered what Flash did in his spare time. It certainly wasn't golf. "Does it look the same as the blood on the dresser?" He waited. "Swab it, stick it under a microscope, and record the data. Uh-uh; it's no problem. Tell Freddy I said hi. Oh, and when you get done with the slide, leave it in the fridge for me to take a look at tomorrow. Bye." Flash zoomed back over.

Batman really wanted to know what Wally did now. He hadn't had the time or energy to devote time to find Wally West. Who were Teresa and Freddy? Did they work with him? Batman had checked out Wally's profile, but the occupation was left empty. He had an idea to get it out of Wally.

"What was that about?" Batman asked casually.

"Nothing." Flash answered without missing a beat.

"Didn't sound like nothing." Batman smirked inwardly.

"It was just a work call. Like I said, nothing." His eyes narrowed, challenging the great detective.

"I'll make a deal with you, Flash. Tell me where you work and I'll tell you one of my hobbies."

Flash considered this. "I want something other than a hobby. Something personal. The second one you tell me can be a hobby. After all, I'm telling you my big secret."

Batman almost didn't take it. "Fine. Where do you work?"

Flash smiled. "Not that easy. Tell me one thing first so I know you won't bail on me." Flash was tough. Batman had the distinct feeling that he had sold his soul.

Batman breathed out again. "I used to take ballet classes. My mother wanted me to. My father agreed with my mother. They took me out after one recital." Batman wondered why he chose to tell Flash that.

Wally laughed. So that was were Bats got his gracefulness from. Put him in tights once and he's stuck in them.

"Where do you work?" Batman grumpily asked.

"In Central City's police department. I'm a forensic scientist." Wally looked defensive. "Yah, I know-ha ha, Flash's got a brain. I have my degree and everything." Batman was surprised. A forensic scientist wasn't something he saw Wally doing. "You're not laughing." Flash said timidly.

"Is that why you kept it a secret-because we all think you're brainless and you didn't want to correct them and get laughed at?"

Flash looked down sheepishly. "Kinda." He looked back up. "Don't tell anyone. They laugh if I even use a considerably big word."

"I understand. I won't." Batman wondered if that was all Flash was holding back from them.

"Good. You owe me something else." Flash immediately bounced back. He was very resilient, almost like a child.

"My favorite hobby is people watching." Batman admitted quietly.

"Really? I've never done that. Too slow for me."

Batman nodded, then went back to watching monitors. Flash silently agreed to be quiet and didn't say anything else.

* * *

So, how'd you like the first chapter. Leave a review to let me know if I really should continue. :) Up next, Batman's mission....


	2. Batman's Mission

A/N: Here's the second chapter, guys. Enjoy. Hehe. Just to tell you now, it's a really late Christmas Fic. It's the only way I could spin it to work out right. That'll come in to play in a later chapter. Like, the next one I think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League. I can always wish.

* * *

Friday, when they had duty again, Batman came in early. Normally he came in right on time, but today he had a mission. The mission was to find out if Flash had told anybody what he had told him.

First, Batman headed to the cafeteria, a place he normally avoided. Supergirl and her table of gossipers were laughing. Batman casually walked by. He planted a listening device on one of them. Who, it honestly didn't matter. He chose the darkest corner that still faced them and listened.

"Oh my gosh, he's really cute." One girl, Black Canary, gushed.

"Who?" Supergirl turned her attention to Black Canary.

"Batman, duh. I'd kill to see him without the mask on. I'd bet he's super hot." Black Canary said. Batman nearly choked on his own spit. That was a little disturbing.

"He's okay." Supergirl confirmed. "Seriously, though, Flash is pretty hot, too,"

"Oh, speaking of, you know what I heard?" Stargirl said. All of them leaned in a little closer. "I heard that Flash," Batman knew he'd tell someone. Great, now he'd get to listen to them laugh at him. "Totally ignored that new girl when she was flirting with him."

So, maybe he didn't tell. Batman was already frustrated by this 'girl talk'. "Wow. That's, like, really strange considering Flash flirts with every girl." Black Canary said.

"He hasn't flirted with me in about two weeks." Supergirl said it like it was a big deal.

"Me either."

"Me either, come to think of it." Stargirl said. They shrugged. "Oh well. Anyways, you know what else I heard? I heard that Wonder Woman and Superman are going out. Is that true?" They all looked at Supergirl.

Supergirl nodded. "Yeah, but don't tell anyone. Apparently, Wonder Woman got tired of waiting for Batman." Here, Batman decided to end the conversation. Well, at least his eavesdropping on it. He discreetly took the listening device off and headed for the monitor womb.

Sure, the last bit of gossip made sense, but Batman didn't know how to feel. Yes, he was happy for them, but it gave him a sinking feeling. What was this feeling?

* * *

Batman was still puzzling it over when Flash walked in. "Yes, Bats, I know I'm late. Work kept me again, but we caught the guy." Flash said before Batman even looked at him.

What bothered him was the fact that everyone else had someone. Clark had Diana now. John and Sheayra had gotten back together. Batman had even heard that Booster Gold had someone. Of the founding seven, only J'onn and he were alone. Then, Batman looked at Flash. Surely Flash had a girlfriend. Girls were all over the tower. Some even flirted with J'onn, who had no interest in them and was a Martian. None of the girls even acknowledged him except for Black Canary, but that just disturbed him.

"Flash, do you have a girlfriend?" Batman asked out of what seemed the blue.

Flash turned a red to match his uniform. "Well, no, not really." He sputtered. "Why?"

Bats ignored that. He was still puzzling. He'd never even thought of having a serious girlfriend before. Bruce Wayne didn't either, but that was for reputations' sake. Wasn't it?

"Bats, do you have a girlfriend?" Flash cut through his thought.

Batman's eyes narrowed. "No, why?"

"No reason. I'm just trying to find out more about you. We've been teammates for a long time and I still don't know much about you. I'm just trying to figure out what makes you tick." Flash shrugged.

"Don't." Batman was surprised that slipped out in an almost normal tone instead of cold. He quickly changed the subject. "You didn't tell anyone what I told you." It was an accusation.

"No, I didn't. Wasn't even sorely tempted, even thought the ballet thing was funny. I gave you my word, Bats. As Granny Flash always said, 'Honesty makes for a better heart and in turn a better world.'" Flash smiled.

"How is Granny Flash?" Flash quoted her all the time. Batman had never asked before.

"She'd fine." Flash answered quickly. "She's totally fine." He stared at Batman.

"That's good." Batman suspected he was lying, but played along.

"Yeah. So, how's the people watching going?"

"Fine." Batman looked at Flash and suddenly wanted to invite him along next time. He shook his head, wondering where this uncharacteristic urge came from. Alfred was right; spending more time with people was making him soft.

"That's real good." Flash and Batman let the conversation drop there. They didn't say anything the rest of the night, each lost in his own deception. They didn't even speak when Wonder Woman and J'onn came to relieve them at midnight.

* * *

Drop a review if you liked it. If not, still drop a review. ;) Up next...more talking and an invitation. Oh, and Christmas. Oh well. Hint hint.


	3. Conversations and Invitations

A/N: Man, this was a ridiculously long chapter. The next one's kinda short. Thanks to all who reviewed, you made my week. Enjoy this chapter. Sorry it's kinda Christmas-y.

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League.

* * *

A few weeks later, Flash came in with an unbearably cheerful attitude. "Hey, Bats, guess what. Tomorrow, it's Christmas."

Batman really hadn't noticed. All he'd done to prepare was shove the protesting Alfred out to see his family. He'd insisted on staying with 'Master Bruce', but Bruce had convinced him that he'd be fine for a few days.

When he noticed Batman's lack of communication, he said, "What? Bats don't celebrate Christmas?"

"Not this one." Batman mumbled.

"Well, that's too bad. So, since we have monitor duty tonight, we don't have it tomorrow night, right?"

"Correct. Nobody has it tomorrow night." Batman was actually looking forward to monitor duty before Clark had ruined it by canceling it. What, the world might not need saved on Christmas?

"Sweet. How's Jeeves?"

"Fine. He's taking a vacation to see his family. Are you celebrating Christmas at Granny Flash's?" Why did he ask that? Flash had definitely expanded Batman's comfort zone.

Flash inevitably squirmed. "Um, no, not this year. My aunt's cooking. All my little cousins are gonna be there. I love Christmas. There's always a lot of food."

Batman sighed. Was that all he ever thought about? Food had taken over his whole brain.

"Bats, if you feel like celebrating with us tomorrow evening, you can come." Flash was serious.

"I probably won't." Batman wanted to let Flash down easy, but he didn't want him to get his hopes up.

"Oh, well, if you want to come, meet me at my place in Central City at 5:45. Keystone's not very far."

"Alright." Why did he say that? Now, Flash might think there was a slight possibility he'd come.

"Yeah, so are we the only ones in the watchtower? I noticed most of the lights were off and stuff."

"It is Christmas Eve. We're probably alone, yes." Batman suddenly realized that were alone and were going to be for the next four hours. Great.

"Okay. What do you normally do on Christmas Eve?"

"Patrol. Then, I sleep." Batman was telling the truth this time.

Flash could tell he wasn't lying. "That sucks. You need to find someone who could put up with enough to spend Christmas with you." Flash was joking.

"I'm fine spending it alone."

"Well, I'd go crazy." Flash said. Batman knew this was true. Flash needed the warmth of human companionship. He probably couldn't go more than a few hours alone.

Still, he didn't voice that out loud. Flash chattered idly, completely ignoring Batman's lack of response. At ten, Flash finally said something that Bruce responded to.

"See, what I can't figure out is why I'm just not interested in the girls in the tower anymore. I have a few theories about that one though. Maybe I'm tired of rejection."

"At least you get rejected." Batman muttered.

Flash heard him. "Why; don't you ever get rejected?"

"Nobody rejects Bruce Wayne."

"I meant as Batman."

"Nobody talks to me in the Batsuit about those kinds of matters." What the hell? He might as well tell Flash. He'd kept his word over the past month and it wasn't like there was anyone else to talk to. Besides, Flash actually listened and cared, contrary to Bruce's previous assumption.

"Well, you are pretty intimidating. Maybe if you actually spoke human responses, people would stop to chat." Batman grunted. He used human phrases. "See, that's my point. Be glad I've had the patience to get past the grumbling. You speak semi-coherent sentences to me now."

"So?" Batman was a little surprised honestly. Batman had always thought it was the other people who had the problem. Maybe Flash was right, but just a little. Short phrases were Batman's thing.

"It's a breakthrough, Bats. Keep talking to me and I might think you tolerate me."

"I tolerate you. If not, you wouldn't have made it this long." Batman said darkly.

Flash smiled. "You're right." He looked around wildly. "So, what brought up girls anyway?"

Nothing." Batman didn't mean for that to come out harshly.

"You heard about Supes and Wonder Woman." Flash said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Maybe." Batman admitted that.

"It was kinda weird when I found out. I'd always thought you had a thing for her and she did for you."

"I don't." Batman had maybe liked her a little, but not enough to risk everything. Also, Flash didn't need to know that.

"Whatever." Flash didn't believe him. "It's hard to believe me and you and J'onn are the only ones left. J'onn's been married before, so I don't count him." Flash shook his head. "Man, I always figured my other would be in the League, but maybe it's not meant to be."

"You're still young; you have time."

"Not really. Sometimes, I'm scared I won't have enough time. I mean, we've all seen the Justice Lords world. What if someday, I'm not fast enough to catch the bullet or get out of the way? One true hit and accelerated healing isn't going to help me. I don't have a bullet resistant uniform or super-tough skin. All I have is speed." Flash got a really far away look in his eyes.

Batman wondered how long Flash had dwelled on this. Obviously, he'd spent awhile on it- probably since they'd seen the Justice Lords. Still, it confirmed one of Batman's greatest secret fears- that one of the core seven knew they could die so easily. He never worried about Clark or J'onn or Diana. They could all take care of themselves. Sheayra's wings were a small problem, but she was a soldier, just like Green Lantern. They were tough and could easily overcome a wound. Batman himself had the body armor and conditioned himself to great wounds. Flash was just a human with super speed. Humans were frail, that much Batman knew.

"Flash," Batman waited until he had his attention, "don't doubt yourself for even a few seconds. Just think while you move."

"I will, Bats. Besides, it's comforting to know that you have my back. That way, if I'm too late, you can swoop in and save me."

"I can't always." That was the rational Batman speaking.

"Just most of the time, when I need you there the most." Flash insisted stubbornly. He looked up at the clock. "Bats, do you mind if I change into my civilian clothes?"

Things had been pretty quiet. "No." Flash nodded before zooming off. He left a very thoughtful Batman behind.

Why had Flash left the conversation there? Batman was relieved he'd ended it before they'd both said something they'd regret. Why was it this easy to loose his carefully constructed Batman character?

He was pondering this when Flash, as Wally West, came back in. Batman was surprised when he saw Flash's face. As always, he had the same unruly red hair and deep emerald eyes. He looked tired, but that was one of the perks of being a superhero. Batman had only seen the other man's face a few times in person. The look on said face was puzzling. It was like he was trying to smile and failing, trying to look happy, but there was an edge. His clothes were simple enough. Nice shirt, coat, jeans. He looked ready to go somewhere. Batman inquired about this.

"Oh, no, I'm not really going anywhere. Just wanted to start my break off a little early." He sounded like he was lying.

"We have last shift until tomorrow night, so we have to lock the tower up."

"Alright." Flash drummed his fingers along his knee and looked up at the clock. 11:45. Only fifteen more minutes.

Batman observed this silently. "If you're not going anywhere, why do you want to leave so bad?" He questioned.

"Tomorrow's Christmas, duh! I'm super excited. I'm going to go to the orphanage tomorrow morning to hand out gifts to the kids. Then, I'm going to go home and make lunch and then I'm going to bake cookies to take with me. Then, at 5:45, I'm leaving to go to my aunt's house. You're still invited, Bats. Of course," Wally studied his clothes, "you'll have to come without the Batsuit. Might freak my cousins out."

"I told you I wouldn't come."

"You said probably. Besides, it's Christmas. I can't let you rot away in Wayne Manor." Batman rolled his eyes. Why did everyone think he was going to rot away? "Anyways, if you do come, come a little early so you can help me make cookies. I'm making my mom's recipe."

"Flash." That was a warning.

"Fine." Wally pouted. "You know, I'm not even in uniform. Wally would work just as well."

Batman didn't say anything. Finally, at midnight, Wally burst open. "Merry Christmas, Bats. Now, ready to lock up?"

Batman nodded and shut off the computer. They left the monitor womb. Flash typed in the code and the door locked behind them. They did this until the reached the docking bay.

Wally got the transporter first and typed in where he wanted to go. He stood on the transporter. "Beam me down, Batman."

Batman hit the button and Flash disappeared. Then, Batman noticed the coordinates. They weren't Wally West's home. They were for the Central City Cemetery.

* * *

Batman glided his ship down silently to the ground outside of Central Cemetery. He'd figured he'd better do a quick check on Flash Justin case. He followed Flash's light footsteps toward a grave. Once Wally was in sight, he ducked behind a tombstone. He could hear Wally speaking softly.

"Granny, it's your favorite time of the year. I know how much you loved Christmastime. Too bad you won't be here for this one either. Not like we're celebrating much anyway. We're having dinner at Aunt Iris's. I invited Batman, but he probably won't show. I just didn't want him to be alone on Christmas either. He's always alone and I thought that maybe he'd like a change. As you'd say, 'Offer what you have to give and it's no loss.' I miss you and your sayings. Hard to believe it's been a year and a half."

Batman watched Flash wipe away a few tears. "At least you're not alone up there. Tell Mom that I said hi. Tell her I'm still trying to make her proud. I miss her a lot, too." He looked up at the stars. "I better be heading out; lots of things to do. I'm still keeping my mind and hands busy, like you told me too. I miss you and I love you." Wally touched the gravestone lightly before running off.

Batman left his hiding place. This was where Granny Flash was. Wally hadn't said anything about it. Just like his job and childhood. Maybe they were a little more alike than Bruce had thought. It was then that Batman made up his mind to go to Christmas with Wally.

* * *

Whoa. That was a long one for me. Lol. Drop a review if you want. Up next....Wally's apartment! Eww...maybe.


	4. Wally's Apartment

A/N: Hello, again. I had fun writing this chapter. Hehe. There's only about three more chapters. Enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League.

* * *

That afternoon at about four o'clock, Wally West's doorbell rang. He ran to it and flung it open with a, "Hello?"

He was looking face-to-face with Bruce Wayne. "Bats, you came. I knew you would. Come on in." Wally practically dragged him in. Bruce didn't even say anything yet. "Sorry about the mess. I've been a little busy."

"It's fine." Bruce finally got in a few words.

"Good. Are you going to help me make cookies?" Wally looked excited. Then, he did a double take. Batman, baking cookies? Now, that would be a sight to see.

Bruce, meanwhile, had forgotten about the cookies. If he had remembered, he probably would have came later. "I really don't think…"

"So it's settled." Wally led him to the kitchen. The kitchen looked like a whirlwind had gone through it. Ingredients were everywhere, dishes were thrown together haphazardly, and smoke was coming out of the oven. Wally saw this and opened the oven. He pulled out a dozen cookies, burnt to a crisp.

"Oops." He looked sheepish. "Forgot the timer. And it's a wonder why they put me on cookie detail." He sat the pan down and looked at Bruce. "I guess I'll just have to make more. You can sit down."

Bruce made a mental note to never visit here again. He, after clearing away some clutter, sat on a chair. Wally already had the ingredients mixed and put on the cookie sheet.

He pushed them in the oven and smiled. "There. Now, only two more batches to go." He started moving the bowls around.

"Aren't you going to start a timer?" Bruce asked.

"Oh, yeah. Knew I forgot something." Wally started the timer. "Now comes the hard part- waiting."

Wally did the dishes, then sat next to Bruce. "Hey, Bats, this means a lot to me. Thanks for showing."

His sincerity made Bruce squirm. What had he been thinking? "Thanks for inviting me." He said gruffly.

"No problem." Wally looked deep in thought. "Bruce, the celebration at my aunt's house might not be insanely happy, if you know what I mean." He said after a while.

"Why?" There, that was a standard Batman question.

"Its just…see…" For someone so fast, Flash seemed to have a problem getting the words out fast enough. Maybe if they came out faster, it would hurt less.

"You can tell me."

"Granny Flash is dead." Wally said quickly. "She died a year and a half ago, but the family still misses her. It's Christmas and that makes it a lot harder. We're trying, but you know how that goes."

"I understand." Bruce said quietly. Yes, he did understand. Loss was hard on those remaining.

"Good. Bats, I'm glad we're hanging out. I miss not being with the original seven. I barely have time to even hang out with GL. Superman's only around for important stuff and meetings. Shay's still tying to get over the mess that happened a few years ago and gain people's trust again. We never really do get to hang out unmasked."

That was because Batman didn't have time to 'hang out' unless you were planning a disturbance in the peace. Bruce might have a little spare time, but he never did go out with them all unmasked. Why didn't he ever go with them? Deep down, he knew why.

"Yeah." Bruce looked around again. Wally's apartment was pretty small. One bathroom, one bedroom, kitchen, and living room was all that it contained. He vaguely remembered Flash saying that the laundry was right down the hall. Compared to Wayne Manor, this was nothing. No wonder he'd been impressed.

"I'm going to clean up a bit. You can stay in the kitchen or whatever. I've got nothing to hide, so feel free to look through my stuff. Of course, no guarantee on what you'll find."

Batman nodded. Flash zoomed around, moving stuff. Bruce went into the living room. Nothing personal was on the walls. A treadmill was next to one wall. Finding that rather dull, he went back to the kitchen.

He sat down and looked at the time. It was four- forty-seven. Only forty-seven minutes in and he was regretting his decision. Hell, he was regretting it the minute Flash dragged him in. He looked around and saw a few things taped to the fridge.

One was a picture of an elderly woman and Wally outside a tall white building. It was obviously summer, as flowers were in the background. Wally was smiling and the woman was laughing. He flipped it over and written on the back was, _Me and Grandma, early June._

Another picture was of Wally and a younger woman. Wally was only a teenager in the picture. He had his graduation gown on and was beaming. The woman was smiling fondly at him. He flipped it over and written on it's back was. _Mom and me; my graduation. She was proud. _Bruce wondered briefly how she died.

Then, he looked at the next picture. It was a picture of the Justice League in uniform. Batman honestly didn't remember it being taken. Flash was standing next to him, a smile on his mostly-covered face. Green Lantern and Hawkgirl were smiling at each other. Diana had an amused look on her face and Clark was giving his best smile. J'onn looked a little confused.

They were all touching somehow. Superman had an arm around Diana and J'onn. Diana had a hand on Hawkgirl's shoulder. Hawkgirl was holding hands with Green Lantern behind her back. Green Lantern was lightly kicking Flash. Batman saw he was slightly leaned toward Flash so their shoulders touched a little. Without realizing it, he smiled a little.

"Yeah, that's my favorite one of all of us." Wally said from the doorway.

Bruce wiped the smile off his face before turning around. "I don't even remember taking it."

"I do. It was after a mission. Supes wanted a picture of all of us. It was before the invasion, before we added more people. You complained the whole time and left right after the flash went off. Even I couldn't have gotten out of there that fast." Wally smirked.

Bruce grunted. He remembered it now. It was a stupid idea of Superman's; no wonder he tried to forget.

"Right." Flash looked around and the timer went off. He sped to the oven and reached in, pulling the cookies out. Bruce saw his hand go bright red, then fade back to a tanish-color. Bruce wondered how he missed that the first time. Wally noticed his gaze before shoving the next batch in. He turned back to Bruce.

"Don't forget the timer." Bruce reminded him absentmindedly.

Wally pushed the button on the timer. "See, what would I do without you?"

Bruce didn't answer. That question made it sound like he wanted him around permanently. Batman couldn't guarantee that, so he avoided answering.

* * *

So, how'd you like it? Leave a review if you wanna. :) Up next...eating and awkwardness...


	5. Dinner With the Family

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. My computer went crazy and I had to get it fixed. Thanks to everyone who reviewed it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League

* * *

By the time they left the house in Wally's rarely used car, Bruce felt a little more comfortable. They'd talked about League work and casual things. Bruce felt like he hadn't talked this much in years.

While they waited on traffic, Wally mumbled, "Running is so much faster." Bruce almost laughed. He coughed to cover it up. Wally smiled knowingly. "So, how come you don't do the whole holidays thing?"

"I haven't since…" Bruce began but trailed off. "I just don't." Bruce really didn't want to get into the reasons.

"Alright." Wally backed off. After all, there were some things that didn't need to be said.

* * *

When they reached Wally's aunt's house, Wally cut the engine. A bunch of other cars were in the driveway.

"Bat…Bruce, are you ready?"

"Yes." Was he really ready? He didn't think so. He looked at Wally's reassuring smile. That was what had possessed him to come.

"Good. Let's go. They got out and walked to the front door, Wally laden with cookies and presents. It was flung open by a motherly looking woman.

"Wallace West, I haven't seen you in forever." His aunt laughed and embraced him. Over his shoulder, she spied Bruce.

"And who is this?" She said it kindly. She let go of Wally and shook hands with him.

"I'm Bruce Wayne."

She raised an eyebrow at Wally, who shrugged. "I'm Iris Allen. Please, come on in." They walked in and three kids swept up Wally.

"What'd you get me for Christmas, Uncle Wally?" A little boy asked.

Wally ruffled his hair and caressed the two girls' cheeks. "Coal. Now, come on, give me some space to breathe." They back off, eyes shining, and Wally headed for the kitchen, a dark shadow following him.

In the kitchen, Barry Allen greeted them. "Wally, you look well." He hugged him and saw Bruce. "Bruce Wayne, is it? Hm, Wally, you'll have to tell me how you are acquainted." Barry shook hands with him and looked expectantly at Wally.

"We, um, worked together on a project. He didn't have anywhere else to spend the holidays." Wally explained.

"Oh, I see." His uncle raised his eyebrow suggestively. Wally brushed it off and went further into the kitchen. Bruce was introduced to Wally's cousins and other relatives. Then, Iris called everyone into the kitchen to eat.

Before they ate, they prayed. Barry led and they all held hands. "Dear Lord, we thank you for those who are here with us today. Bless those who are in Your light. Bless Grandma and Grandpa, and young Wally's mother. Bless this food. Amen." They all spoke it softly. Bruce and Wally immediately let go of hands. Wally was a little red. His face faded back to pale as the food was passed around.

"So, Bruce, what do you do?" Dawn, Wally's cousin, asked him. Iris and the other women eyed him.

Bruce swallowed uncomfortably. "Well, I'm the head of Wayne Enterprises."

"You really are the Bruce Wayne from Gotham." Dawn said breathlessly.

"Yes, I am."

"How did you and Wally become friends? I mean, he's not exactly polite society." Dawn's gaze flickered over to Wally, who was trying to stuff the whole plate down at the same time.

"Wayne Enterprises is dabbling in a little forensic work and an associate of mine knew of Wally. He did a little work for my project." Bruce explained.

"Yeah, and you would know that if you listened when I talked, Dawn." Wally said childishly. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Mommy, why'd you stick your tongue out at Uncle Wally?" One of the little girls asked. Wally smiled down at her.

"Because Mommy likes to pretend to be mean to me." Wally said. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"I do that to Billy sometimes and I mean it." The little girl said. She looked over toward the boy.

Wally laughed. "Rachel, you should really be nice to him."

The little girl contemplated it. "I guess I can try." Wally nodded, satisfied with the answer. Bruce wondered how Wally was so good with kids.

After a little more small talk and eating, they slowly moved to the living room. The kids wanted to open presents and Bruce could secretly tell that Wally wanted to join them. However, he stayed with the adults, trying to act grown up. Obviously, that was hard for him. When Barry finally moved to the living room, Wally moved as well, looking relieved. Bruce carried his plate to the sink.

Iris took the dishes and smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Wayne." She started washing them. Bruce turned to leave, but she said, "You know, I think Wally really likes you."

"Hm?" That comment caught him off guard.

She eyed him levelly. "You heard me. He doesn't ever bring anyone home- work pals or girlfriends- and I've always wondered why. Now, I know."

Bruce knew where this conversation was going. He didn't have to be a detective to figure it out. "We're not romantically involved, Mrs. Allen."

"Maybe your not, but he is. It's all over his face. I suggest you do something, otherwise he'll be heartbroken." She wiped a plate off.

"I see." Bruce was a little, to be frank, confused. He'd never shown any affection for Flash in a romantic way. Sure, their talks were deep and meaningful occasionally, but they weren't about anything romantic.

They'd gotten closer in the past month- that was true. Wally had never said anything about even possibly liking him. His aunt knew him better, but Batman was the detective. Surely he would have caught on.

"I'd make it soon. I know Wally. He's just going to get more attached and that'll make it harder." She looked at him hopefully. "Unless you return his feelings."

Batman didn't know what to say. He didn't return those feelings, did he? Sure, whenever he saw Flash's smile, he wanted to smile himself. Batman felt concern if he was late for duty. That was just him looking after another teammate, wasn't it?

"Grandma Iris, can we open presents now?" Lilly, Don's only child, wandered into the kitchen. Wally trailed in behind her, little pigtails sticking up everywhere on his red head. She addressed Bruce this time. "Doesn't Uncle Wally look cute, mister?"

"Of course." Bruce didn't want to frighten her by saying he looked terrible. Actually, he did look cute. Batman dismissed the thought quickly. His whole conversation with Iris was confusing him.

Wally laughed, then shook the bows out. "C'mon guys, lets open our presents." He picked Lilly up and all four of them went to the living room.

After the three kids and adults had opened their presents, Wally got up from the couch and went to the doorway were Bruce stood. "Hey, Bruce, do you have to be back to Gotham at any specific time?"

Bruce looked at the time. It was eight o'clock. "No, not really."

"Okay. Well, we'll leave soon anyway, 'kay?" Wally smiled again and turned to go to the kitchen. Seeing Wally's smile made Iris's words echo in the back of his mind.

* * *

Well, that's chapter five. Only two more to go. Please review if you wanna. Up next...a car ride home...now that will be awkward...


	6. Revelations in A Car

A/N: Yeah, sorry this took me awhile to upload. Stupid real life...anyways, enjoy! Oh, and I will warn you...this gets a little sappy and fluff-filled.

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League.

* * *

"Mom, we're leaving!" Dawn and her husband were putting coats on their two children. Iris and Barry came out and said goodbye. Don left soon afterwards, carrying a sleepy Lilly. Bruce watched Wally hug her goodbye. He really did have a big heart.

About eight-thirty, Wally said it was time to go. Bruce nodded; it'd be nine before they got back to Central. It'd be one before Bruce got back to Gotham. He didn't mind too much, though.

"Iris, we're leaving." Wally hugged his aunt. Then, she hugged Bruce while Wally exchanged a few words with Barry. After their talk was over, they went out to the car. As they were standing next to it, Iris came out to the front porch.

"Don't forget what I said, Bruce!" She called out.

Bruce nodded and got in the car without saying anything. Wally waved, and then joined Bruce in the car. Bruce couldn't help but notice Wally's sad facial expression. He shook it off and turned toward Bruce as they drove down the highway. "So, what did my aunt say to you?"

"Nothing." Bruce kept his careful poker face. Wally gave him a disbelieving look and didn't say anything. The space between them seemed so little, but so great. Bruce finally made up his mind.

"Actually, she did say something." He said it softly. Wally looked up in surprise, but masked it quickly.

"Yeah?" He tried to act uninterested.

"She seemed to think we were…involved romantically." Bruce said casually.

"Oh, yeah?" Wally's heart was doing the mile.

"I told her we weren't. She said that you had…feelings for me." Why was this so awkward? Bruce had been through many embarrassing situations. None of them had ever dealt with his personal feeling this closely though.

Wally straightened a little. "And?"

Bruce had to know. "Is it true?"

"I…Bats…" For once, the speedster didn't have a witty comeback.

"Just answer the question."

"Yes, it's true." Wally whispered. Finally, he'd admitted that to the one person who wasn't ever supposed to know. When Bats didn't say anything, Wally grew nervous. "Bats, I'm sorry for putting you in this situation. I know, I know, we're teammates and heroes, and you're a playboy. Honestly, I didn't care. We can just forget the whole thing, okay?"

"Why?" Bruce's voice was demanding.

"Because I just like you. You care, even if you don't show it the way other people do. The last month, you've actually tried to listen and acted interested while everyone else tells me to shut up. It all started before that, while I'm being completely honest. I can't even put on the Flashsuit without wondering if I'm going to see you. Then, I think about what it a mission goes wrong- then I wouldn't ever get to see you. A world without you would be unbearable, so I push myself to be faster. That's why." Wally's voice slipped a few times, but he held his composure. He kept driving and looking straight ahead.

Bruce sat there, stunned. By feelings, Bruce had figured it was a crush. To Wally, it was so much more than a crush. To him, this was the real deal. To him, this was his driving motive.

"Wally…" Bruce started.

"Don't say anything." Wally drove a little faster. They reached Wally's apartment and sat outside until Wally said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out, 'kay?"

Bruce smiled. He moved closer to Wally and kissed him. Wally was shocked. When Bruce pulled back, Wally said, "What was that for?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "I thought it was obvious."

"You didn't like me." He sounded defeated.

"I never said that. If you would have let me tell you earlier, than you wouldn't think that."

"So, you do like me like that?" Wally asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yes, I do." Wally's smile grew bigger and he bounced up and down. "Wally, calm down." Bruce grabbed his hand, but that didn't help. Wally finally calmed down a little and looked at Bruce.

"Sorry; I tend to do that when I get excited. Are we…together-together?"

"I think so." Bruce answered.

"Good. That way, I can do this." Wally leaned over and kissed him. Bruce moved away first and laughed. Wally wondered if there was ever a better sound.

Bruce laughed because for once, he had forgotten that he was Batman; that crimes were happening; that he belonged to a team of superheroes. For once, nobody expected him to be something he really wasn't. Wally loved him for him. That alone was enough to make Bruce laugh and lean in for another kiss.

* * *

Hmm, that was almost to much fluff...couldn't resist. Okay, so, tell me what you thought of it. Up next...an epilogue??? Heck yes!


	7. Epilogue

A/N: Wow. It's finally over. Thanks to everybody who reviewed or favorited this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League. Or the lovely quote stuck in there from the show. :)

* * *

"Watchtower, table for one." Wally grinned at Bruce before disappearing. Bruce also smiled, then called the Watchtower on his ComLink.

He'd ended up spending the rest of the weekend with Wally. The past two days were the best he'd had in a while. Still, it was time to get back to the real world. They had monitor duty tonight and that meant being around the others. They weren't going to tell them yet, but they would have to eventually.

J'onn beamed him up and Batman was in the Watchtower. As he walked to the monitor womb, Superman caught him. "Hey! Bruce." Superman came up to his side.

"Clark." His response was short.

"I just wanted to know how monitor duty with Flash was going. If it really is that terrible, I guess we could work something out."

"It's fine." Batman made up his mind. "Actually, I'd like to have him as a partner next time as well."

Clark's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Because I'm tracking him to see how fast he can go. I'm studying him." Batman tried to come up with a typical-him answer. Clark bought it. After all, this was Batman.

"Okay. Whatever. I'll see you later." Superman looked a little creeped out. Batman nodded and kept on his course to the monitor womb. Flash had beaten him there, of course.

"Hey, Bats; long time no see." Flash couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"Two minutes isn't long." Batman answered.

"Considering that's the longest we've been away from each other in two days, it felt like forever." Flash winked.

Batman wanted to admit that it did feel longer than two minutes, but his pride wouldn't let him. "I've eventually got to get back to Gotham. I have a meeting Tuesday."

Wally laughed at him. "Bruce, you're with the Fastest Man Alive. Seriously, you're worried about being late?"

"No. I worry about being distracted." Bruce turned his attention to the monitors.

Wally shrugged. "I can't help there." Batman smirked. Wally was childish and immature, but that was alright with him. Just as long as Wally was his, they'd all be fine.

"I guess relationships really do change." Bruce mused under his breath. Wally still heard him.

"What do you mean by that, Bats?"

Batman remembered when he thought his nickname was annoying. That had changed too. "Nothing. I never thought I'd end up like this."

"That's true. You went from hating me to tolerating me to friends to a whole lot more. I'm glad they change."

"Me too." Batman whispered. Flash pretended like he didn't hear, then turned around and grinned. After all, this was love, the best relationship of all.

* * *

And that's it. Sorry it's a little short, but it gives it a nice (corny) ending. Please review!! Thanks again everybody.


End file.
